NARUTO SHIPPUDEN LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN
by Mhialove02
Summary: Esta Historia comienza cuando Hinata intenta acabar con su vida , después de la trágica muerte de su primo, pero su rubio Naruto y sus amigos la ayudaran a salir de ese dolor pero ella ya no quiere hacer una carga para ellos así que decide escapar junto con tres nómadas que la ayudar a elevar su autoestima y volver a amar pero , se enamorara del Sull , y Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

ARUTO SHIPPUDEN LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN

Aclaración:Naruto no me pertenece..

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN

Capítulo 1 Desolación..

La historia comienza después que termina la cuarta guerra shinobi, ya paso casi 1 años desde que este la cuarta guerra ninja había terminado , Naruto venció a Madara y Obito, fue considerado como héroe de las cinco Naciones, todos estaban muy felices por la victoria , Sasuke había regresado a Konoha y por su puesto Naruto y Sakura estaba felices por el regreso de su amigo. Cuando todos regresaron se encontraron una gran sorpresa Kurenai sensei había dada a luz a un hermoso niño. Al cual le llamo Azuma en honor a su padre fallecido, lo cual alegro mucho a Shino, Kiba y Hinata, pero en especial a Shikamaru por que le prometió que algún día le enseñara sobre la voluntad de fuego.

Pero todo no era felicidad , Neji Hyuuga murió tras salvar a Hinata y Naruto el le dijo que cuidara a Hinata y la protegiera de todo mal , y que también estaba dispuesta a morir por el . lo cual sorprendió al rubio , ¿protegerlo a Él ? en ese momento llego a su mente la primera vez que Hinata lo había salvado había algo que no recordaba .. unas palabras que la poseedora del Byakugan le dijo en ese momento .. Pero no lo recordó , dejo con mucho cuidado a Neji en el suelo dejado a Hinata en Shock , se acerco a ella le dijo algo en el oído y se fue a acabar con Madara y Obito derrotándolos con toda su fuerza , recupero a Yamato Taicho.

Después de eso lo nombraron como el héroe de las 5 naciones , pero Hinata se encontraba triste por la muerte de su primo , ni hablar de Ten Ten que hace poco antes de la batalla le dijo le la amaga por su parte, Lee lloro por la muerte de su amigo y rival .

En la torre Hokage

-Shizune -_dijo Tsunade mientras escribía uno papeles en su escritorio_ - ¡Ven aquí ¡,lleva estoy papales a la oficina de investigación.

- ¿Cómo usted diga?-_tomado lo papele_- ¿Qué es esto ?-_._

_-_¡Bueno , es una investigación que hicieron los Anbus al noroeste del país de Konoha –_pendiendo sus codos en el escritorio y juntando sus manos –_Dicen que encontraron tres cuerpos humanos calcinados, pero lo mas escalofriante es que los cuerpos no tenían corazón y su chacra había sido suprimido.-_poniendo una cara de preocupación_- ¡No que está pasando ¡¿Creo que algo verdaderamente malo va a coocurrir ?

-¡Tsunade-sama!-_dijo Shizune poniendo una cara de preocupación_– ¿Y , saben quiénes fueron los asesinado ?

- ¡No sé , eso está bajo investigación_!-poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana_-¡hay que prepararnos de todas maneras ¡-_le dijo, dándole la espalda-._Solo .. tenemos que esperar.

-¡Y aparte de los Anbus -_haciendo un pausa, viendo a la rubia con cara de preocupación_-¿Acaso piensa mandar a alguien para que investigué.

-¿Creo que es una buena idea?-_le contesto_-¡Aparte de la investigación de los Anbus ¡-_volteándose repentinamente para ver a su amiga_- ¿Creo que es conveniente mandar a alguien para que averigüe?-_comenzando a pensar_- ¡Ya se , deja los documentos en el oficina de investigación ¡Y nada a llamar a Naruto Uzumaki , Shikamaru Nara , Hinata Hyuga , ¿Creo que ellos son los más indicados para esta misión? , ¡su habilidades muy esenciales!.

- Pero ,¿Cree que ellos son muy indicados para esta misión ? –_le pregunto un poco preocupada._

-¿Claro que si?-_le dijo –_la habilidad rastreadora del Byakugan de Hinata es esencial para esta misión pero también ella ya aprendió Justu medico , además la inteligencia de Shikamaru le dará el toque de formación del equipo y no debemos olvidar a -Naruto que es un el héroe más grande de todo los tiempos , ¿Creo que estarán bien ?!No te preocupes tanto Shizune ¡

¡Está bien ¡-_respiro aliviada_- ¡muy buen! iré a cumplir con mi deber-_dijo con ánimo-_¿Con su premiso Tsunade-sama.-_se despidió y saliendo de la oficina._

Sitio entrenamiento del equipo siete , se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai entrenado caso todo el día y como el rubio no podía mostrar toda sus habilidades se limito solo dar uno cuantos golpes y patadas . Pero después de un rato decidieron descansar .

AHHHHHHHHHHHH-_dijo Naruto estirando sus brazos para relajarse_- ¡Es un bonito día!_-miro al cielo azul y soplaba un viento refrescante_- Es... Tan refrescante..

-Baka…-_exclamo Sasuke estándose a si lado_– Entrena enserio ..

-Oye… Sasuke –_reclamo el rubio_– Deja de ser tan amargado –_gruño e rubio parándose_- ¡Solo ¡estoy diciendo , ¿qué es un bonito día ?

-jaja -_rio Sai viendo la escena_– Leí que un libro ,-_sentándose al costado del rubio_-¿Qué los amigos ?Siempre se pelean por tonterías .

-Hmp..-

-Ya Sai-_exclamo Naruto levándose del suave pasto_– Deja de decir , cosas raras

-¡Bueno chicos..!-_se acerco una animada Sakura_- AQUÍ LES TRAIGO SU ALMUERZO –_grito la pelirosa trayendo en la manos 4__bentou envueltos en un pañuelo sentándose al lado de Sasuke_– Los prepare yo misma.

-JJAJA-_rieron nerviosamente Sai y Naruto , ellos sabían que Sakura no era una buena cocinera que digamos ._

- ¿Qué pasa tómelos ?-_entregándoles a cada uno los bentou –_Toma Sasuke-kun… Espero que te guste

-Gracias… - dijo el Uchiha_tomado el bentou lo miro curiosamente._

- Hm? Por cierto Sakura-chan_?-__dijo un Nauro muy nervioso, sabia en carácter de su amiga, no le gustaba que rechazaban lo que preparaba así que hizo una estrategia para no comer su comía_- Yo….solo… ehh ¿Es que yo?

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-_pregunto Sakura viéndolo tan nevioso. -_¿Por qué no comes ?

-Yo… Solo…

-¡Dobe! Espero que no digas nada ¿Qué a ella de afecte? No quiero escuchar pleitos -_dijo pensado Sasuke está pero él también teína que pensar un plan -_Sakura.. lo siento pero yo..

-Sasuke-kun..-_dijo la pelirosa coquetamente_ - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que yo…

-Ya Teme..¿por qué no comes ?_-dijo el rubio sarcásticamente_– Sakura-chan lo preparó para nosotros.

-Hmp… !Deja de meterte ¡ En mis asuntos –_susurro Sasuke._- No tengo , hambre eso es todo… además creo será , mejor que me vaya_..-pero antes de levantarse del suave pasto Shikamaru llego en una nube de humo._

Shikamaru… -_dijeron los cuatro jóvenes_

-Aaaaaaaa Hola chicos…-_bostezó en una forma cansada_- ¿Qué aburrido?!Oye Naruto…. !La Hokage-sama ¿Quiere que vayamos? A su oficina upssss-_exclamo el Nara_- ¡Se me olvido! Hinata también tiene que ir…Naruto vamos buscarla.

- ¡Claro yo..! s_onrió por que se salvo de la comida de la pelirrosa_–Toma Teme_– entregándole su bentou -_¿Quiero que lo comas por mi?. Adiós…-_desapareciendo en una nube de humo._

- Eres…unnn-

Sasuke , estaba realmente enojado por la huida del rubio , sabía que la pelirrosa era de armas tomar dio un gran suspiro , resignado porque tenía que comer el almuerzo de Sakura y junto con Sai pasaron todo el almuerzo lamentándose por no haber traído bentou.

Naruto y Shikamaru pasaron más de media hora buscado al peliazul , no la hallaban en ninguna parte fueron a la masion Hyuuga y les dijeron que Salió muy temprano , luego fueron así campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8 pero Shino y Kiba no estaban luego se enteraron que se encontraban en una misión , Naruto se preocupo mucho por Hinata después de la guerra se mantenía alejada de él y sus amigos decía que estaba preparándose para ser la líder del clan lo cual la felicitaron y alabaron , así que el rubio decidió darle su espacio y luego tenía que hablar con ella.

-Oye… Naruto- dijo el Nara parándose en un árbol - ¿Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la oficina si no?!Tsunade -sama! –comento el moreno.

- Pero….-antes de responderle sintió un pequeño chacra que venía de un rio cerca donde entran el equipo de Hinata – Shikamaru .. sígueme salto de árbol en árbol hasta ir donde sintió esa débil presencia

-N… Naruto- respiró resignado y siguió los pasos de rubio.

No paso ni 2 minutos y llegaron al rio , se acercaron a la orilla y observaron el cuerpo de Hinata sumergiéndose cada vez mas y lleno de sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos jóvenes se acercaron presurosos al lugar.

-¡Hinata….!-grito el rio muy desesperado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo allí a Hinata tirada en el rio con sus piernas amarrado con una soga se había puesto dos piedras media y pesantes para que se hundiera y sus muñecas cortadas .-¡pero ¡¿qué hiciste?

-¡Tenemos que sacarla de allí! – así que sin prénsalo dos veces Naruto al cargo para ver que estaba respirando mientras que Shikamaru cargaba las sogas con un Kunai.- Hina..Hinata .. hay que llevarla al hospital..

-NARUTO.. ¡NO HAY TIEMPO -! exclamo exasperado el Nara – TÉMENOS QUE AYUDARLA NOSOTROS- le saco la chaqueta y la rompió en dos tirar para amar sus muñecas de la ojiperla.- ¿POR DIOS PERDIÓ MUCHA SANGRE?. Creo…que

-Nooooooooo-grito en rubio exasperado e interrumpiendo al moreno - ¡Vamos Hinata…i- Oprimiendo su pecho muy exaltado - ¿Por favor?...respiera.- pero él no era ninJutsu medico así que sin prénsalo dos veces le dio respiración boca a boca , toco con su labios los labios fríos de Hinata estaba muy palida por la pérdida de sangre sus labios finos pero fríos su color rojo primavera desapareció , oprimió su pecho otra vez a la volvió a besar - Reacciona…-

-No se preocupen ella va estar bien ….-dijo una voy misteriosa.


	2. Capítulo II - El renacimiento de la flor

**Capítulo II - El renacimiento de la flor**

-¡Hinata!- dijo el rubio muy desesperado - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- mirado el delicado cuerpo de Hinata inerte en el pasto.-¿Por qué?

-Naruto… tenemos que ¿Llevarla a la aldea ?- solo eso dijo al ver a un desconcentrado Naruto , que no movía mi un solo musculo solo veía el bello cuerpo de la ojiperla-¡NARUTO!– le grito para ver si reaccionaba.- Vamos ….. si no Hinata morirá – eso hizo reaccionar al rubio.- Vamos…

-Está bien – en ese momento decidió cargar a la pelinegra cuando.

-¡No se preocupen….! Van salir todo bien – les dijo una voz misteriosa.

-¿Quine eres tú?- le preguntó el rubio haciendo una posición de ataque –Responde..-como era de espera era una mujer , de aproximadamente 17 años su pues era como la de la canela , su cuerpo era delgado una busto regular , usaba un Top de color morado , una falda de color negra que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas , con una tela del mismo color de la morada amarrada a su cintura , que llevaba una cangurera abrochada a la cintura , su cabello de color negro que le llegaba hasta su cintura , llevaba unos zapatos enteros de color negro . -¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Responde!

-Cállate ..Naruto – le exigió Shikamaru mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Quién eres ? Le pregunto con tranquilidad –¿ Como pasaste la barrera de fuerza?

-Eso pues espera para después– miro al cuerpo de Hinata- Su amiga - señalándola - ¡Hasta …! Esta unos pasos … hacia el mundo de los muertos –

¿Qué dijiste ?- dijo naruto muy ofuscado

-Oye …Oye Tranquilízate Güerito – le respondió viéndole muy ofuscado - ¡Por suerte! Se de medicina y primeros auxilios–comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hinata recostada – Yo puedo ayudar a su amiguita – arrodillándose – veamos – saco dos botecitos de ungüentos de color Plomo, examino su muñecas mirando las herida que se había hecho aparentemente con un objeto filudo – Las herida de sus muñecas son muy profundas y…parece que– interrumpió que le iba a decir cuando miro en la parte interna de la heridas que esta ya las coagulando vio que es esta poniendo un color negro - ¡Pero!¿ Que es lo que la chica hizo ? – se horrorizo al tomar un poco de su sangre contaminada.- ¡Esto es veneno ¡

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – se arrodillo al ver a Hinata lo mismo hizo Shikamaru -¡Dime!

-Ella uso... Se corto la vena principal y que está incorporado con algún veneno - le respondió viéndolo loa ojos azules de Naruto-¿Por eso su sangre? Se está poniendo Negra.

-¿Qué quieres Decir con eso ? – Pregunto , tranquilamente Shikamaru – Hinata… está a punto de morir

- Pues ..Si

-¿Qué...?-grito Naruto – Hinata-chan no se salvara.

-¡Pues más o menos !- le respondió tranquilamente - Pero tenemos que Sacarle la sangre contaminada si quieres que se salve.

-Está bien… ¿pero cómo lo vas a ser?– le preguntó el moreno

-Mmmmmm Vamos ¡Tener que morder sus heridas !

-¿QUÉ?-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

- Pues ..si no se deciden , no van a salvarla – les explico – Lo hacemos …..- ellos solo afirmaron con la cabeza , ya no había tiempo Hinata podía morir en cualquier momento , Naruto la vea así , pálida sin vida su color de porcelana había desaparecido estaba a punto de morir , sus labios perdieron el color carmesí , sus ojos estaba hundidos y llenos de ojeras supuso que estaba llorando antes de eso . La muerte de Neji le afecto demasiado mi las palabras que le dijo antes de derrotar a Madara y Obito se le quedo al olvido – No ..hay tiempo si llega a los pulmones y el corazón estaría demasiado tarde …y morirá .

- Esta bien solo ….Dimos lo que tenemos que hacer – le dijo Shikamaru

-Muy bien – sacos en un listo de la cangurera, se amarro con ella en la haciéndose una media cola con ella – Muy bien…- rasgo la parte de su hombro izquierdo mostrando hasta su manga. Hizo lo mismo con su pantalón del muslo derecho y mostrando esta parte de su pierna - Muy bien… Tienen algo ..Filudo -

-¡Sí! - le respondió el rubio sacando de una de sus manga un kunai – Esto te servirá – entregándole el dicho objeto -

-Muy bien… - tomando el kunai - Es hora – hizo una apertura en la parte superior del su hombro y lo mismo hizo con su muslo. Salió la sangre contaminada - ahora absorban la sangre negra y vótenla hasta que su sangre se ponga roja.

-Entiendo – dijo Shikamaru yendo a la parte superior de su muslo para absorber la sangre – Naruto .. vamos muerde el hombro de Hinata hasta que su sangre que se ponga roja.

-¡Esta bien!- sabía que su cuerpo era delicioso, pero cuando sus labios del rubio tocaron su piel pálida de la ojiperla su piel esta fría casi sin vida perdió su hermoso color de porcelana , su piel cálida y llena de ternura se perdía con cada sorbo que daba y escupía para logras que esa maldita sangre negra se volviera roja como su mejilla cuando Naruto estaba cerca de ella.

-¡Lo están haciendo bien ¡ - les dijo muestras veían como sus compañeros, trataba de salvarle la vida a Hinata – Yo voy a hacer un antídoto – saco de ese pequeño canguro un pequeño motero con unas cuantas hierbas medicinales provenientes del amazonas , corto con un tipo de rama de color roja y una cuantos frutitos de color azul , los chancón para añutarlo - Ya esta …. Su sangre ya se volvió roja.

- Ya casi– le respondió Shikamaru escupiendo aun lado la sangre de color negra – Muy bien parece..¿que ya está ?- sacándose el sudor de su cara – aaa ¿Qué problemático ? La parte inferior sus su cuerpo parece estar bien . ¿Qué tal tu Naruto?-

-Si veo su sangre que ya esta roja .

-OK Güerito… mmmm – aun canchando las hiervas en el motero – Ya está en antídoto, háganse a un lado – hecho la pomada en la heridas que corto para salvarle la vida a la ojiperla , haciendo que cicatrizaran rápidamente - muy bien ahora …voy a coser sus muñecas – sacando un hilo quirúrgico y aguja y comenzó a coser , la tensión estaba en el aire aun Hinata no se despertaba eso impaciento al rubio , se sentía desesperado – Sus heridas son muy profundas – exclamo con preocupación- Pero se sanara .

-Segura–dijo el rubio un poco aliviado – Hinata-chan…

- Si…-le respondió mientras cosía las heridas de la ojiperla , los dos chicos no dijeron nada solo miraron a la morena como curaba a su amiga – mmmmm YA ESTA aaaaaa - suspiro . mientras se quitaba el sudor en la frente.

-Hinata-chan- le arrodillo el rubio para ver a la chica - ¡Te voy a ayudar a salir de este sufrimiento! Esa es mi promesa.

- Muy …bien … - dijo mirando a Shikamaru - Parece ¿Pareces chicos responsable ?Toma- le entrego un paquete pequeño con un papel pegado en el borde – Es la medicina que usara a partir de ahora por 5 meses . Las indicaciones están al revés del paquete.

-¡Esta bien!-le dijo con pereza.-Oye Naruto…Oye Naruto…-pero el rubio no le respondía su mirada estaba fija en la hermosa joven que aún no se movía- NARUTO

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?- le pregunto le rubio sin dejan de mirar a la ojiperla- Ya sé que tenemos que llevar a Hinata-chan ..al hospital.

-Bueno si…

-Entonces ..vamos- cargo cuidadosamente a la ojiperla – Shikamaru puedes…avisarle a Sakura-chan

-Está bien… - le respondió con pereza – ¿Donde esta esa chica..?

-NO …lo sé ni me interesa …! Vamos! – le dijo saltando hacia el árbol más cercano , Shikamaru lo siguió , él también se preocupó mucho por su compañera Shinobi , no solo eso sino porque era sensei de Kurenai a la que había parecido mucho por cuidar de ella cuando nació el hijo de Azuma , la apreciaba mucho , mejor dicho como una hermana , sabia el sufrimiento la que estaba pasando perder a su ser querido .

Shikamaru se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba entrenado el equipo de Naruto , mientras este llevaba a Hinata al hospital para atender sus heridas . Shikamaru aviso a Sakura lo que había ocurrido con y rápidamente se dirigió al hospital junto con Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi, Naruto la ingreso de emergencia por suerte Tsunade estaba allí así que la atendió personalmente

Llego Sakura junto con los demás , y fue a la sala de urgencias para ver el estado de Hinata . pasaron dos largar horas que para el rubio se le hicieron horas , llegaron los demás amigos de la peliazul , su padre también está allí

-¿Por qué no nos dimos ?¿Cuenta de esto ?- dijo Kiba tratando de poner el habla , ya que el clima estaba muy tenso en el hospital - Somos ..sus amigos y no nos dimos cuenta– estaba entado en el suelo acaricio akamaru - ¿Por.. quee..?Trato de matarse

-MMM ¡eso no lo decidimos! Nosotros …!Lo decidió ella !-respondió Shino – se encontraba a un costado cerca de una ventana , él también se sentía preocupado por su amiga -¡Lo que podemos hacer es esperar!

-Hmp….Tienes razón tenemos que esperar – intervino Sasuke – Solo… esperar

-mmm ¿por qué? Hinata-san - hizo eso se preguntó Lee – Aun no supero la muerte de Neji

-Lee .. Somos amigos de Hinata … tenemos que ser fuerte para ayudarla – dijo ten ten poniendo si mano en el hombro de su amigo –Solo tenemos .. que ser fuertes ..por ella

-Estoy de acuerdo…¿Con Ten Ten -san ?- estaba entanda al frente de ella junto con Shikamaru Y Chogui – Tenemos.. que ser fuertes

-Lo más extraño ¿Quién era la chica de intervino a Hinata ? – dijo Shikamaru , estaba muy calmado , también estaba preocupado por ella - Sus heridas sanaron , rápidamente , esa mujer hizo algo milagrosos … y aun así su poción no funciono ¡Aun no reacciona !

-Ya…no quiero ¡Perder! A más camaradas… ya noo – dijo Chogui

-Ya…ya ¡Cálmate Chogui !- le respondió Shikamaru – Hinata se va a salvar

Naruto , quería creerles a todos ellos , pero no podía aún permanecía parado frente a la sala de operaciones donde estaba Hinata , pero de repente se abrió la puerta y salió Shizune

-Ino … ven aquí ¡Te necesitamos !- le dijo la rubia los demás se pararon ¿querían saber la salud de la ojiperla ? – Ino ven tenemos que restaurar las células de Hinata-san

-Hai…ya les traigo noticias– les susurro a sus dos amigos – Ok vamos - entro rápidamente paso más de 15 minutos y ninguno de los presente no dieron nada solo quedaron callados .

De repente la puerta se abrió y era Hinata esta con una bata blanca tenía vendas en las muñecas parecía trastornada se veía desorientada no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Hinata ..-exclamaron todos lo que estaban allí .

-Hinata-chan-dijo el rubio está asustado jamás ibo a si a Hinata - ¿Qué te pasa?- Todos miraron a la Hyuuga estaba muy aturdida

-¿Qué te pasa? Hinata – dijo su padre – trato de acercase a ella pero es hizo unos paso hacia atrás .

-Hinata- dijeron todos

-Oigan…-grito Tsunade corriendo junto con Sakura , Ino y Shizune - ¡Detenga a Hinata !-la ojiperla está muy afectada , no sabía porque esta reaccionado así – Detenga a Hinata- Hinata Alto – se detuvieron de delante de ella – Shikamaru inmovilízala

-Hinata..!Calmate..!- le dijo Shikamaru haciendo signos es sus manos - kageyose no jutsu(jutsu invocación de sombra) haciendo paralizar a la ojiperla –Naruto , Chouji … deténgala

-Hai- la estaban rodeando, Hinata ponía resistencia,

- Shikamaru estaba utilizando todo su chacha en detenerla , parecía que tenía una fuerza excepcional - ¿Pero qué está pasando ?Maldición ..

-Hinata… ¿Por favor tranquilízate? – Le suplico el rubio –¡ Por favor .!.-mirándola a los ojos ella parecía, perderse en sus ojos azules , Chouji y las tres medico ninja estaba a su detrás – Hinata-chan ..!Ven a mí !

-Hinata lo ..miro con ojos de amor al rubio que decidió abrazarlo , pero sintió que alguien iba a tomarla por atrás , corto la red de invalidación de sombras de Shikamaru y salto del tercer piso por la ventana con una velocidad inimaginable , dejando a todos estupefactos .

La ojiperla cayo de pie parecía que no le hubiera pasado nasa y comenzó a correr , todos los presentes quedaron atónitos.

-¡Vamos ! Ay que detenerla – dijo Naruto desesperado – Naruto iba a saltar por donde la ojiperla salto , cuando apareció en frente de ellos con Hinata en brazos , parecía tan pacífica entre sus brazos junto a él está dos mujeres más - ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Hinata ? Oye tu chica –dijo señalando a la mujer que conocieron en rio– Él es tu amigo

-¡Nada! Solo la trajimos hasta acá –le respondió

-¿Quiénes son ustedes ?-les pregunto la Hokage- ¿Por qué traen así a Hinata ?

-oiga ..Anciana , solo la estabilizamos , - miro a la rubia , Tsunade le salió una venita en la frete –Hmp…no sé por qué debemos ayudarle , - miro directamente a la rubia -

-Mia. ..Sabes que es nuestra misión – le replico la otra chica , era aproximadamente de unos 17 años piel clara , su cabello era rizado de color castaño claro , con una cinta de color roja amarrada a su cabello en forma de vincha , tenía un top de color café se mostraba el volumen de sus senos , y una falda de color negra hasta los pies , con un corte longitudinal en la pierna derecha peina zapatos de color del top sus ojos eran de solo miel .- lo siento ..señora , mi nombre es Lucy Shiely , la chica es Mia Love , el chico que está cargando a su amiguita es Ryu Boock , somos nómadas.

-Hola soy Ryu – aun tenia cargada a la ojiperla entre sus brazos , era un chicos de 18 años tenía es cabello corto de color negro , usaba un polo de manga cero de color blanco y en su brazos tenía dos tatuajes del sol y la luna respectivamente , un pantalón medio holgado de color negro con unas botas del mismo color del pantalón , si ojos eran de color verdes , se veían tan atractivo con esa mirada seria – Donde dejo a la amiguita

- ¡Dámela! – dijo el rubio quitándole a Hinata entre sus brazos - ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Salvándole ..la vida – le respondo la morena - ¡No sé !¿ Que métodos médicos ? Hay aquí ..pero me parece tan patéticos utilizar aquí , pero utilizar restauración de células para alguien que la tubo ese tratamiento …pues condujo a una sobre dosis de alimentación de celular la cual conllevaron a ocasionar un gran desastroso …¿Qué médicos? De quinta hay aquí

-mmmm oye tu – replico la pelirrosa así como todas la ninjas médico que se encontraba allí - ¡Sabes hay mucho ninjas medico ! ¿Qué son competentes ?

-Así..-dijo sarcásticamente Mia – mmmm entonces ¿Por qué casi matan? A la morenita entonces – eres tan patética .. Tabla de planchar

- eso ya sobrepaso lo límites para la pelirrosa - arrr maldita …le iba a tirar un pucherazo , cuando derrepende la morena intercepto su golpe haciendo que esta caiga al suelo .-¿Cómo iba diciendo ? ¿Qué patética eres ?

Sakura aun, permanecía tirada en suelo su orgullo , le hicieron trisas , nadie dijo nada ni mucho menor Naruto estaba más preocupado por la salud de Hinata

- Güerito .. será mejor que la deposites es una cama , hemos logrado sacarle todo .. Que le metieron así que llévatela a una habitación, y ¿Qué le tomen la presión ?

Sakura le levanto de allí , se del hospital esta tan mal porque lastimaron su orgullo , ninguno hizo nada para detenerla , sabían el carácter de su amiga así que mejor se callaron , pasaron una hora , el padre de Hinata se fue atender unos asuntos urgentes de Clan , dijo que regresaría tan pronto que la reunión terminara .

Tsunade , hizo que los jóvenes nómadas la acompañaba a la torre Hokage , ellos tenia que decirles de su visita . Hinata se encontraba allí tendida en una cama como era de esperar, estaba muy pálida su color de porcelana no tenía vida, todos sus amigos estaba en la habitación , hasta Sasuke , poco a poco la ojiperla abría sus ojos hermosos

- mmm ..- Hinata abrió los ojos pensó que tenía un sueño se apoyó con sus codos miro a su alrededor, se encontraban todos su amigos a excepción de Sakura - ¿Qué paso aquí ? …¿Qué ha…hacen to..dos..aqui ? – les pregunto , en eso Naruto se levantó del piso cerca de la ventana y fue en dirección a hacia ella cuando Coff –Naruto-kun¿ por qué? - tocado su mejilla por el golpe que le dio en rubio , sus lágrimas estaba a frote - ¿Por qué ?

- Y todavía lo preguntas .. Baka

-Oye ..Naruto por que le pegas a Hinata – replico Kiba tomado al rubio del cuello- ¡Dime !Bastardo – guau ladro el perro tratando de – Ya que sea el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja pero no te da derecho a pegar a una mujer .

-¡Kiba !Cálmate – le dijo Shino tomado los brazo , soltando a Naruto – Hinata ..¿POR QUE LO HICISTE ?

Bueno lo dejamos así , voy a subirlo para el domingo de la otra semana por voy a comenzar a escribir mis e mas fantion así que espérenlo sí .

Posiblemente que Hinata , tengas más poderes que los demás tras recibir el poder de Mia , es posible que Hinata se enamore de Ryu pero solo , porque el demostrara lo bello de la vida.

Naruto Shippuden la nueva generación , voy a contar la vidas de los nueve novatos hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos así que espérenlo sí.


	3. Capítulo III – Un nuevo viaje al corazón

Capítulo III – Un nuevo viaje al corazón

Después de que Naruto le diera una bofetada a Hinata y de que por poco Kiba le rompiera la cara al rubio, todos se quedaron estáticos por la tensión que había en el aire que habitaba en la habitación del hospital .

-Hinata..!No sé! ¿Por qué? Hiciste eso – le pregunto Shikamaru le `pregunto muy preocupado - ¡Dimos ! ¿Por qué ? -todos quedaron sorprendidos y algunos afectador por ver esa escena pero Naruto se encontraba realmente furiosos y decepcionado por la idiotez que hizo Hinata , después de que termino la guerra decidió acercarse a Hinata pero ella siempre estaba margen de casi todos sus amigos ya no salía con su equipó a misiones casi siempre estaban en la mansión Hyuuga sola en esa enorme mansión , su padre no sabía que hacer para que saliera de esta depresión . así que decidió déjala sola tal vez así saliera de la oscuridad – **Hinata somos tus amigos y ¿ queremos sabes ? ¿Por qué? **

**-si Hinata..- **intervino Ten ten muy angustiada , cuando murió Neji ella se encontraba muy deprimida porque ella lo amaba , ¿quería decirle ? ¿Qué lo amaba? Pero su inesperada muerte la marco **- ¿Por qué ? A Neji ¡no le hubiera gustado!¿ que.. Hicieras eso? – **dijo con voz quebrada , la ojiperla agacho la mirada no quiera ver a sus compañeros en especial a Naruto , después de la cachetada que le dio el rubio se sintió dolida por que la persona que ama le dijera toda estas cosas pero ,ella en su interior sabía que no quiera que nadie sufriera por su culpa. Pero quiera estar en paz sola por siempre.

**-Yo no ..¿quiero estar ?sola ..por favor- **sollozando sin mirar a ningunos de los presentes en esta habitación cada uno de los ex novatos se encontraban aturdidos por todos lo que estaba sucediendo **- ¡Váyanse ! ¿por favor? ¿Quiero estar ?sola ¿por favor váyanse ?**

**-Mendose – **dijo Shikamaru con molestia**,** rascándose la cabeza con mucho ímpetu suspirando fastidió - **Ahhhhhh ¡muy bien!** **¡chicos ! vámonos** .

**-Pero…Shikamaru – **intervino Ten Ten volteo a ver al moreno – **Debemos ayudarla…somos su amigos ¡Acaso ustedes no lo son !- **protesto por la actitud del Nara , todos se quedaron callados ninguno de ellos quería decir nada , pero uno de los nueve novatos se encontraba viendo a la ojiperla se encontraba dolido y triste por la actitud de Hinata .

**-Hinata dime ¿porque mierda hiciste eso?- **dijo Narutotomándola fuertemente de los hombros - ¡**me! ¿ por qué lo hiciste ? –** Hinata no quería decir nada solo movía la cabeza no quería hablar con nadie quería estas sola .¿cómo siempre lo estuvo? No querías que nadie la viera – **Eso….. no.. te interesa…** - entonces el rubio no resistió más , y la soltándola dándole la espalda

**-¡Dime….! Hinata ¿Qué pesaría? ¡Sí !Neji te viera así – **apretando su puños fuertemente** - ¡Dime..! Tú crees que les gustaría **

**-Pues**…..- la ojiperla ten su mirada perdida se encontraba llorando**, **al recordar los momento que vivió con Neji en los entrenamientos en la ayuda que le brindo y la protección que le brindo , se acostumbró a su presencia , lo quería ver estar con el – **Yo…solo ¿quiero? Estar con él me gustaría tenerlo conmigo ser feliz con el **

**-Si ¿quieres verlo Feliz? – **volviendo la a mirar a sus hermosos ojos perlados, su mirada era suplicante pero viva suplicante , parecía que quería vivir por él y por Neji ¿le suplicaba que le ayudara a buscar un nuevo camino ? -** ¡ Hinata –chan! ¿Quieres que te ayude? A vivir**.

**-Si …Naruto – kun ….mina – **miro a todos los presentes que se encontraba allí, tristes y afligidos por que por poco pierden a una camarada más -** ¡de verdad!...Lo si…Lo siento** – sollozo al ver la cara de

**-No te preocupes Hinata –chan – **dijo el rubio acercándose más a ella regalándole una mirada tierna – **Perdóname…por la bofetada ¿Qué te di? – **Acariciándole tiernamente su cabello** – no ¿quise hacerlo?**

**-No… importa …Naruto-kun – **todos sus amigos se acercaron para abrazarla y decirle que la quería y que nunca más lo hiciera lo que hizo , los compañeros de la ojiperla Shino y Kiba ¿querían hablar ? seriamente como ella , Hinata ya sabía que le esperaba con su queridos amigos de seguro la regañarían , pero eso no es lo único que le preocupo sabía que si Neji estuviera vivo se decepcionado de ella , por casi hacer acabado con su vida , todos su amigos la alentaron a seguir adelante , y tratar de ser feliz con ellos , Sasuke ¿Qué se encontraba ? en una esquina de la habitación solo atino a ver como sus demás compañeros la alentaba ,mirándola fijamente como hipnotizado por ver a una desconocida Hyuuga una parte de él le recordaba a su madre , pero otra parte la conocía desde que era pequeño.

Estuvieron conversando por un momento hasta que llego Shizune y les pidió que retiraran de allí por que Hinata tenía que descansar. Naruto se despidió de ella besándola en la frente.

-**Nos ..Vemos mañana Hinata-chan** – dijo acariciándole su rosto – **vendré mañana temprano** – dicho eso salió de allí detrás de los demás.

**-sí. Naruto – kun **

Hinata se recortó en su cama por un momento miro al techo suspiro cansada largamente , levantó sus brazos para ver las vendas que tenía , en las ultimas semana se encontraba muy triste y deprimida ya casi no hablaba todo le recordaba a su querido p después de todo era el único que la conocía a acepción de sus compañeros , se encontraba al borde de la locura entonces quiso acabar con su vida entonces recordó ese día trágico

**Flash black **

La cuarta guerra ninja es contentaba en su límite, la cuatro grande naciones se unieron para combatir al verdadero mal.

El aire de muerte se impregnaba en cada lugar del campo de batalla, el Hyuuga protegían al rubio para que recobrara su chacra. Neji tomo el mando activo su byakugan al máximo de su poder al igual de Hinata , la ojiperla lo protegió pero al momento uno clavos de madera que caerían Neji los protegió a ambos .

**Neji**- susurro Naruto al ver a su amigo que se encontraba gravemente

**-Niisan-** dijoHinata entre llorosos. Al ver esa escena terrible

-**Un maldito médico, necesitamos uno**- Grita Naruto mientras lo sostiene para no caer. – **Vamos ¿Qué esperan?**

**-No es necesario – **le respondió demacrado** - ** **Ya no hay nada qué hacer – **suspiro amargamentetratan dando de estar en calma para no entristecer a su prima

**-¿Por qué sacrificar tu vida? ¡por qué llegar tan lejos por alguien como yo!**- Se escucha la desesperación en la voz de Naruto.

**-Porque yo soy llamado un genio. Hinata-sama está dispuesta a morir por ti Naruto, así que tenlo en mente, tú vida no es tuya más, eso incluye además, la mía también**.- Dijo con pocas fuerzas Neji recordó los momento que paso con sus amigos y la pelea que tuvo con Naruto – **Ahora entiendo lo ¿Qué me dijo? Mi padre** **que seré libre para** **el día que el sello desapareciera**

**Flash black**

**-¿Cómo te entraño? Neji-niisan – **dijo llorando por la melancolía de su corazón – **Pero te prometo cambiar mi vida …..ya no volveré hacer eso – **mirando su muñecas-** te prometo seguir como mi vida y ser feliz .**

**- Pues sí ...Te ¿quedas aquí? tu vida será miserable – **dijo la voz de una mujer** – Parece ¿Qué te recuperaste muy bien **

**-AHHHH- **grito la ojiperla parándose de la cama para ver quien le dijo eso **- ¡Pero..!¿Qué? ¿Quién ?eres **

**-Pues…soy la persona que salvo tu vida – **le respondióapareciendo frente a ella** – hola soy Mia Valentía .**

**-pero...¿Qué haces aquí? - **le pregunto tímidamentecon su voz firme no sabía confiar el ella o dejarla que hallara - **¡Tu! Me salvaste …pero ¿Cómo…? Pensé que **

**-Pues tu amiguito el güerito .. y el de cara de aburrido también te salvaron**

**- Naruto – kun… y Shikamaru …me salvaron – **dijo dudosamentetratando de lo creerle** – Pero ¿Cómo ?**

**Me impresiono al ver a tus amiguitos – **tratándole le explicarle la miro directamente a los ojos – **ellos se desesperaron al verte así** **y yo viene para ayudarles .**

**-Enserio…. – **parpadeando tratando ver la sinceridad de la morena **– Pero…. ¿Por qué me salaste? **

**-Pues se me dio la gana de ayudarte – **canino hasta la ventanaabrió esta y miro la oscuridad de konoha - **¿Por qué no ? te sacas las vendas y vez mi magia**

**-¿Qué?**... – pregunto dudosa** – Pero ¿Cómo? si mis heridas no sanan aun – **no lo podía creer lo que escucho tenia vendas por todas partes de su cuerpo – **Pero…**

**-Solo hazlo… - **le respondió, se voltio a ver la cara aturdida de la ojiperla** - ¿qué esperas?**

**-Hai..**-le respondió un poco extraña, entonces comenzó a sacarse todas las vendas que tenía en su muñecas y comenzó para sacárselos se impresiono al ver que no tenía ninguna cicatriz en ella no tenía nada parpadeo para ver que no estaba alucinado **– Pero ¿cómo sucedió eso?**

**-Pues…al principio tus herida eran complicadas de sanar – **tratándole de explicarle lo sucedió** – te di un medicamento especial para que cicatrizaran fácilmente y sanaron, pero no conté ¿Qué? los médicos de aquí te aplicaran otro método de curación – **se acercó a ella hasta estar al frente de la pelizaul – **Con todo eso poder de curación** **hizo que tu organismo reaccionara .**

**-¿Qué tipo? de reacción **

**- Sí ..¿Quieres averiguarlo? – **le respondió sacando de su espalda una daga – **Toma hazte una herida y lo averiguaras **

**- Pero… no ¿quiero? **-contestándole y algo temblorosa tomoel mango con la mano derecha y haciéndose una pequeña incisión es su muñeca izquierda , creo que tenía que ser curada pero la herida sano **- ¿Qué..? no puede ser …-** soltó el cuchillo se asustó no sabía en es momento que hacer porque se curó su herida tan fácilmente -** ¿Cómo paso eso ?**

**- Desarrollaste un poder especial de regeneración , no solo eso tu sistema inmunológico ha desarrollado aún alto nivel, eso ¿quieres ?decir que nunca más te enfermaras y que cuando ese en el campo de batalla te regeneras – **recociendo la daga del piso** – Así que piensa de tu nuevo poder. Mejor dicho no es un poder …es un don **

**- Yo. No sé ¿Qué decir ? **– respiro varias veces para versi es verdad lo que le estaba pasando** o **mejor dicho lo que está sucediendo con su cuerpoahora era inmune a todo - **¿Por qué ? me pasa eso** …**y ahora ¿Qué voy hacer?**

**-Tendrás que aprender a usar tus dones **- le respondió tratando de aminarla

**-Para ..¿qué ?con eso ahora son un fenómeno –** le contesto tratando de calmarse **- ¿Qué are ahora ?**

**-No eres la única que es un fenómeno – **la ojiperla la mira incrédulamente**, **había alguien más que era como ella - **Yo también tengo algo especial que los demás no tienen ¿quieres que te enseñe?-**

**Hai**

**-Yo tengo un poder sensorial ..Puedo leer las mentes de la personas, mover objetos y veo el futuro es algunas personas – **le explico con tranquilidad, la confianza que tenía hacia sus poderes eso pendo Hinata – **Muy pocas persona nacen con ciertas habilidades y otras ¿Qué los obtiene? Por accidente ; como tú lo conseguiste **

**-¿Cómo? lo conseguí **– le pregunto ya no quería saber más, su vida cambio de un momento a otro estaba a punto de desfallecer no quería saber nada pero quería una explicación a lo que le estaba pasando ** - ¿Cómo es que? Tengo eso **

**-Bueno …ya te dije lo conseguiste por un accidente , la regeneración ** **es una antigua teoría****biológica****principalmente esa habilidad es de los ****animal****es** **pero ahora ya eso ya no es para los animales sino también para los humanos , La****regeneración****es la reactivación del****desarrollo****para restaurar tejidos faltantes ****- **estiro sus manoselevadoras sobre el aire – **ahora eres una súper humana**.

**-¡Pero! ¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Cómo esto? ….dime ¿Por qué me paso?- ** la tomo de los hombros fuertemente estremeciéndola - ** dime que are soy…. Un fenómeno ** ** - **soltándola, se abrazó ella mirada perdida se encontraba temblando de terror y dolor - ** ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy?**

**-** **Pues ..Sabes al oírte decir eso…. Me suenas tan patética - ** su voz sonaba fastidiada y molesta al escucharla decir esas palabras a Hinata - ** no te conozco bien pero si piensas así no te puedo ayudar , será mejor que me vaya de aquí ..ja no vales la pena y nunca lo serás ..- **dándole la espalada** – Ese chico llamado Neji no debió morir ** - Hinata cayo de rodillas al oír el nombre de su querido primo- ** no debió morir por una chica cobarde y patética como tu **. dijo en forma de burla volteándose para ver a la ojiperla que se encontraba desmoronándose cada vez más en el frio piso del hospital .

**-¿Qué dijiste? – **dijo con voz raspada y llena de fría – **tú no sabes nada …no sabes nada así que mejor no hables de nada - ** apretó sus puños fuertemente se levantó del piso y la mira con sus ojos lleno fría en su mirada – **Si vuelves a decir algo sobre Neji –nii san** ** ….**

**-¿Qué ya se te salió lo valiente?- ** le respondió en tono de burla

**-Tú no sabes nada de lo que paso**

**-Enserio ..sabes querida pequeña y patética persona – la **miro directamente a los ojos sentía la fría de la ojiperla en ellos - **Yo lo sé todo** … **tengo el poder de ver el futuro de la personas**

**-¿y que tiene que ver conmigo ? No te conozco pero quiero que te calles –** le respondió con amargura no sabía qué hacer en el fondeo tenía miedo que le ella le hiciera algo pero una parte de ella tenía que enfréntala – **No te permitiré que hables mal de Neji niisan **

**-Mmmm así que le dices así…. El taradito que murió por ti – **Hinata ya no soportaba más quiero darle una buena paliza a eso chica por hablar así de su querido primo - ¿**Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?**

**-Te dije ..¿qué te callaras? – **grito la ojiperla** – Me callas o te daré tu merecido **

**-Así ..¿Qué te harás la valiente?- **le respondió en tono de burla** – Dime que me harás si piensas que nosotros los que tenemos una habilidad, somos fenómenos – **esa palabra hicieron que se apenara por lo que dijo pero a la vez estaba furiosas por que se metió con la persona que más quería en su vida – ** Dime…somos fenómenos **

**-Pues no lo sé – **dijo tranquilizándose agacho la mirada de vergüenza por decir eso - ** No sé ¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo afrontar ?este poder No sé qué hacer – ** levanto la mirada para ver a esa chica** – Lo siento ¿por decir eso?**

**-Pues ..Yo también lo siento **– se disculpó – **Se cómo te sientes yo tenía 7 años cuando descubrí que tenía habilidades especiales **

**-En serio…pero debiste parlar mal –** le respondió al ver que Mia le incomodaba recordar eso momento difíciles** - ¡lo siento! No debí preguntar **

**-A pues no te preocupes – **le contesto sin importancia – **Sabes ¿quieres comenzar ?de nuevo ..Hola soy Mia Valentai - **dijo extendiendo su mano** – Un gusto **

**-El mio es Hinata Hyuuga – **recibiendo el saludo** - Mucho gusto **

**-Y Hinata ¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo poder? – **soltando su mano

**-Pues no lo sé… ¿Cómo poder afrontar este poder? **–dijo un poco dudosa

**-Sabes…para atontar tu nuevo poder tendrás que desacerté de todo lo que te ata a tu alrededor **

**-Eso ¿quiere decir? – **pregunto algo dudosa

**-Yo sé ¿Qué tu corazón? Esta dañado no así – **la ojiperla asistió con la cabeza – ** Tendrás que salir de tu encierro y salir y buscar la felicidad **

**-Me ¿quieres decir? ¿Qué tendré? Cambiar mi vida… y encontrare la verdadera felicidad**

**-Si pero lo más importante tendrás ¿Qué sanar tu corazón? Nosotros te ayudaremos con tu entrenamiento – **la miro directamente** – Pero tendrás que dejar todo lo que tienes aquí y buscar la felicidad **

**-¿quieres decir qué? tendré que dejas mi hogar para**

**- No será por mucho tiempo – **la interrumpió-** pero en le transcurso entre ese tu podrás elegir entre quedarte con nosotros o regresar a tu hogar a eso se llama Un viaje al corazón**

**- Un viaje al corazón – **repitió lo que dijo la morena** , **Hinata se quedó pensando lo que Mia le acaba de decir es verdad ya no era la mima de antes ahora ese diferente a los demás Shinobis tendría más ventaja que los demás y por no solo era eso sino su poder podría convertirse en una tragedia para Konoha tendrás a nuevos enemigos persiguiendo para experimentar con su poder si ya tenida la tragedia de vivir muchos secuestros en el transcursos de su vida ahora afrontaría otro y no podía permitir más de eso ,si por el bien de Konoha tendrá que irse de su aldea y entrenar para volverse más fuerte lo aria no permitiría más persona sufrieran pero eso también significaba dejar a su amado rubio no quiera dejarlo pero si quería mantenerlo a salvo lo aria con todo el dolor de su corazón - **Esta bien seré parte de ustedes.**

**-Perfecto.. –**dijo muy animosa** – Pero tendrás que dejar tu hábitos u una cabio de look **

**-Ehhhhh**

**-Bienvenida a stars of destiny – **la abrazo **– Ahora eres una camarada **

**-Si**

**Bueno hasta aquí mm esta es una parte de la historia del naruhina la nueva generación naruto tendrá que tener paciencia para Hinata vuelva otra vez pero a la vez ella tendrá que decidir entre regresar o quedarse una confusión los ara dudar a ambos pero trataran de luchar contras la adversidades y seguir juntos por siempre .**

**Bueno es una parte de la historia luego sigue más como que Sasuke engaña a Sakura y tendrá una hija extramatrimonial .**

**Eso es lo último bueno seguiré adelantando algunas partes que voy a poner en la historia así que leeanla y disfrútelo si cometario y sugerencia serán bien venidas bye.**


End file.
